Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist in the upcoming InFamous: Second Son. With the power to absorb other conduit's abilities, he has the potential to be the most powerful conduit alive. Background Delsin is a 24-year-old who believes that he is destined for greatness. Being a street artist, his incontainable free expression sets a perfect background for his standoff with the DUP. He grew up just outside of Seattle where, after rescuing the passengers trapped aboard a burning Conduit Transport, he discovers he can manipulate, direct, and even transform into smoke. Whilst wondering if he could have received his powers from one of the strangers on the transport, Delsin finds himself a target of the Department of Unified Protection (DUP), a government agency set up to ensure the events of Empire City and New Marais never happen again. Surrounded by a society that fears them, Bioterrorists are ruthlessly hunted down and caged by the Department of Unified Protection. When Delsin discovers his powers he's forced to run, searching for others like him in order to save those he loves from the oppressive D.U.P. now hot on his tail. The choices he makes along the way change the future of everyone around him. Delsin has a rebellious attitude and favors anti-authoritarian street art. He is also an artist himself and enjoys tagging buildings with his own artwork and it constantly irritates and embarrasses his older brother, Reggie, who keeps arresting him over and over again. Powers and Abilities Delsin is a Mimicry; that is, he has the natural ability to absorb the abilities of other conduits, which he discovers after encountering a crashed conduit transport vehicle.http://gamingeverything.com/47159/new-infamous-second-son-details/ This gives him the potential to be the most powerful conduit in existance, due to the fact that he can have multiple powers at any point, and he can always absorb more. He's a bit like Peter Petrelli; he has the potential to drop kick the other conduits. Delsin's initial powers seem to be based on smoke and ember, similar to Nix. He also seems to be able to concentrate the his ashen substance into throwable knife-like flame weapons that explode like grenades. He has also been shown using the chain on his arm as a melee weapon by imbuing it with burning ash, similarly to how the Amp is wrought in electricity. Delsin can use a smoke dash ability and he possesses an ability similar to Cole's thunder drop. Delsin replenishes his power by absorbing smoke from chimneys, cars and also tear gas canisters. He also has the ability to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. Delsin has the same free running and parkour abilities as Cole. He will be able to climb buildings in a similar manner. He is described as not being a very experienced climber, but if he sees something he can climb, there's nothing stopping him from trying. Also stated in the article, Delsin would have similar flight ability as the 'Shadow Swarm' from spinoff game InFamous: Festival of Blood. Delsin also has the Orbital Drop''http://blog.us.playstation.com/2013/06/10/infamous-second-son-watch-the-new-trailer/ ability, which seems to be a much more massive version of Cole's Thunder Drop. During Gamescom 2013, Delsin was revealed to have obtained Neon powers through absorbing them from Abigail Walker. In addition, Delsin seems very physically able, as he effortlessly pulls his brother's arm off of Abigail Walker to the point where Reggie shows physical pain, telling him ''"When it comes to Conduits, it's my call. Not yours, not ours, mine" ''This would be due to him being a conduit; it is well known that conduits, even with unactivated abilities, are stronger, faster and tougher than a normal human being. Gallery Delsin's Face.png|Delsin's face. DRowe4.png|Delsin preparing to attack. DRowe_2.png|Delsin attacks. DRowe3.png|Delsin while transforming. DRowe_1.png|Delsin transforms after taking down a DUP Officer. IFSS.png|Concept Art IF_SS_1.png|Delsin using his chain to strike Delsin draining a sign.jpg IFSS_Delsin_and_Reggie.png|Delsin and his brother, Reggie. Reggie_2.png Delsin shooting smoke .jpg|Delsin shooting smoke at enemies Delsin Striking.jpg|Delsin beginning the Orbital Drop|link=Orbital Drop inFAMOUS_Second_Son_Smoke Apex.jpg Delsin_Rowe's_Smoke_Thrusters.png|Delsin's Smoke Thrusters Delsin_Rowe_5.png|Delsin in battle. Delsin DUP Attack.gif Trivia *Delsin is voiced by Troy Baker, who also provides the motion capture for the character. *He bears a superficial resemblance to an early design for Cole called Talon. *Shortly after his first appearance, there was wide speculation on whether or not Delsin was Cole's brother or son. These facts were later ruled out. *He is the first ''inFamous character to have his age confirmed, as 24. This would make him 17 during the events of inFamous 2. **Although Cole's age was stated to be 26 in InFamous 2, it was only in the Japanese version, making it non-canon. *His powers in the trailer resembles those of Nix and The Beast. *The name "Delsin" is of Native American origin which translates to "He is so". **In an issue of GameInformer, it has been stated that Delsin is of Native American descent. *In an E3 gameplay reveal trailer, it's shown Delsin has a Sucker Punch logo on the back of his jacket. *Delsin follows Cole in referencing Sly Cooper, as he has a button on his jacket bearing the Sly Cooper logo. *Delsin somehow knows that the people with supernatural abilities are named "Conduits" and not "Bioterrorists". References ﻿ Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Second Son Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits